Rollerblading in Style
by CasXIII
Summary: This is set in Jet Set Radio Future. It is a story about another gang in Tokyo called SSB. They seem to have some rivalry with the GG's. Will they learn to get along? Or will something with the police turn them against one another. Pairings: Corn X Oc, Yoyo X dif Oc, Beat X dif Oc please enjoy and there will be some Gum character bashing T for language
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Jet Set Radio Future or their music.. I own the Oc's Ebony, Skillet, and Pop. I technically own Candii and Smoore because they were Oc's I made for my friends so 50-50 on that. I also don't own any Vocaloid songs like in this one is "Massara Blue Jeans". NOTE: I'm really sorry if the characters seem off and the story and place names and map layout seem a bit off, I haven't played the game in maybe 5 years so...don't judge bro...I'm having bad luck trying to find info on the webirnet ^^

"The Couch is mine!"

"Is not Smoore, the couch is mine!"

A normal morning, every morning is like this. Smoore and Candii are argueing over the couch while I listen to music in my headphones. The arguements in the morning never seem to seize.I was currently sitting on the farthest couch near the dogs Skillet and Pop. Pop was Candii's dog while Skillet was Smoore's. On the other hand, I had a ferret with headphones named Racket who was currently on my shoulders listen to 'The Concept of Love'. Funny thing was, I was listening to the same thing.

"The Loveseat is your's Candii!" Smoore yelled.

"No, that's yours!" Candii mocked her with a loud tone of voice.

"EBONY!" Smoore yelled storming my way. I sighed. . "Candii, the Loveseat is yours. The couch is Smoores...How many times do we have to go over this?" I grumbled.

"Well, what about you? The only time I see you on the couch is in the mornings." She looked at me curiously.

"Becuase Ebony feels like she has to constantly look out for the GG's..." Smoore said with a frustrated tone.

"GG's?" Oh, right. I forgot that Candii was new.

"Yea...The GG's are another skating gang in Tokyo. The are hoodlum Rudies whom are always our for trouble..." I explained in a bitter tone.

"Okay, which one do you hate the most? What started it all?" She asked.

"Oh, this will be fun!" Smoore commented with a smirk. I glared in her direction and turned back to Candii.

"Well, I hate Gum the most. Last time I saw them, the only members of the GG's were Gum and Corn. Corn is a pretty chill guy and Gum is a_*woof*_and she really got on my nerves. Nuff said, I hate her and she left me to get caught by the police." I pouted slightly and glarerd at Skillet for censoring me.

"Oooo~ the PoPo you say? Well have you ever visited them since?" Candii joked.

"After she was about captured, she ran into me. We created SSB and started our gang and hideout. You joined and Ebony still looks out for them even though we haven't seen either Gum or Corn." Smoore cut in.

"We might have seen another member but never knew it. There has been a couple new skaters around. I saw one yesterday. She had white hair and baggy white jeans with a black sweater looking thing." I stated.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, let's just get to town and go to work." Smoore said as we all skated off to the street for work.

We arrived and began our routine. We set our Ipods to full blast insync on the song Massara Blue Jeans. We began to dance. Usually when we danced, we went through the crowds that would build and pick pocket the bystanders. It was an easy job and never had we been caught but many people have noticed the losing of money in their pockets.

We ended with a bow and took off skating. It all went well until Rakkoko police came.

"Crap!" We all shouted insync.

"We've got the exits blocked, surrender and give back the money!" A women yelled.

"What do you mean?! We dance for free entertainment!" Candii puckered her lips which happened to hold a sucker in her mouth. She shook her head to the side and her hair swished. Her hair was up in a pony-tail and was deep red at the roots and went down to a bubble-gum pink.

"You clearly have the wrong skaters." Smoore said as she tugged at her blue sweater with the white cuffs and hood.

"When they start charging, take the back route to the hideout, I'll be there later." I muttered to the girls. They nodded. 1...2...3... They started coming at us. I took off skating in the opposite direction.

I admit, they trained them good. I've been going for an hour and a half at the least. My legs were tired and they were fast...stupid police. They had tripped me and got me quite a few times. I gave up and went through the library window and through a rounded alley and them back up to a building hidden by boxes.I took some of the boxes out and went in going across to a building top. It was in obvious view but no one thought to look. I was in clear view but no one looked. I sighed in relief but god, I was exaugsted. I was light-headed and my vision was woozey. I layed down and felt breeze blow my ebony colored hair slightly. I slowly shut my bright violet colored eyes and swam in an endless pit of black.

_*~YoYo PoV~*_

I was skating around tagging nearby buildings and some pedestrians. The fuss with the Rokakko police was rather big amongs the gangs around here. I guess it was started by a group called SSB. Sucker Sweet Breakout as they were called. I chuckled to myself as I sprayed yet another passing person in the face with some green spraypaint. I laughed and skated off as they screamed my way. I wore my signiture grin and red rectangular glasses.

As I was skating, something caught my eye. I saw a figure atop a nearby building. It was clad in black and purple. I knew the way up to that building. I grinded to the edge of the buildings into the rounded tunnel like alley and hopped up on top and skated across the buildings. I reached the destination and saw a teenage skater laying there covered in bruises and scrapes. She wore a tight fitting black mid-drift shirt with some black skinney jeans. She had checkared suspenders hanging down and checkard stripes around each of her thighs on the jeans. She wore black fingerless gloves and a couple buckle leather wristbands. She also wore a black leather choker with a purple buckle. Her head seemed to be resting on a purple and black looking jacket or something. She also wore black headphones with the band part on top purple. Her features were quite adverage. She had pale skin, black hair, and she was skinney. Her nails were colored black and her hair was like a boy's cut but with long shaggy bangs. But what really caught my eye were her skates. They were in perfect condition. The wheels were purple and the skates were black. On the right side of her right skates was a white outlined black rose and a purple outlined white angel wing. On the opposite side on the left skate, the colors were the opposite. The skate's necks went up to about her mid calf and laced up in purple laces.

Enough of that.I chuckled and picked her up bridal style and skated off to the GG jam.

The moment I walked and sat her on the couch, Gum yelled, Corn was shocked, and Beat went over to her and looked at her confused, probably by the two's reaction. He would smirk occasionally when he stared at her. Honestly, I wasn't sure what was going on. The comotion was interrupted when two more female skaters skated in.

One had bubble-gum colored hair and hazel eyes. She was tan and wore a fasionable outfit I guess. It was a white fishnetted longsleeve top with a red crop top over. She had dark pink capris with black netted roses running up the side. She wore high socks. One was Red and black striped and the other was pink and white striped. Her skates were red with black steampunk roses on the outersides of both skates. She had red long fingerless gloves and a few rings here and there. She wore a silver colored spider necklace and red stud earrings. She also had a piece of bacon hanging from her mouth.

The other one had black short guy like hair that thinned down in the back. She had a pair of black snake bites and deep blue eyes. She wore a blue hoodie with white cuffs and hood. She had some black rider gloves and wore a pair of baggy white shorts that go to her knees. She was between tan and pale and was skinney as well as the one next to her was. Her skates were dark blue and had a white lightning bolt on the back and the rest was like a rivery look mist of smog on the bottom and her wheels were a darker grey.

"Give Ebony back Gum." The one in blue said with a sharp tongue.

"I didn't bring her here baka, don't come yelling at me!" Gum protested. Maybe they had some history?

"Don't talk to Smoore that way!" The red one yelled.

"Cool it Candii." Smoore said back to her. So, Smoore and Candii was it?

"Smoore, Candii...shut up, I have a massive headache..." Ebony mummbled. Everyone turned toward her as she stirred. Beat looked a little intently at her as her unusually purple eyes slowly opened. Then her widenned eyes told me that hell was about to break loose when she turned and saw Gum and Corn.

Author Note: Yeah, I know that is kinda sucks but it's an idea I've had for a while and I'm not sure I will continue it unless people review and want me to. So if, and I mean IF people review or PM me for more, I might write another chapter. Thank you ^^ By the way, this is one of the BEST Sega games I have ever played and I actually wish I could play it again, I highly recommend Jet Set Radio Future!


	2. Meeting the GG's

DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's...no more, no less...

*~Ebony PoV~*

My eyes widenned as I noticed Gum and Corn and then narrowed full of hatred toward the traitoress blonde. I rose of from the surprisingly comfy couch and skated my way towards Gum and Corn.

"Gum..." I sneered.

"Ebony...still a dyke I see..." She stuck up her nose.

"And you're still a tramp..." I smirked at her glare.

"Well...nice to see you again Ebony." Corn cleared his throat trying to break the tension.

"Corn..." I nodded toward him, not really paying attention to his presence.

"So, Corn, Gum. Aren't you going to introduce the rest of us?" The red head boy asked with a sly attitude.

"I'm Ebony." I then pointed to the girls. "That one is Smoore and the other is Candii." I glared at the red head.

"I'm Beat." He snickered.

"Yo, wussup? I'm YoYo!" The green haired one said with a creepy grin.

"I'm Ro-boy." A robot with a base-ball cap had said.

"I'm Combo!" A mountain of a man commented with a giant boombox.

"Soda..." A rather quiet one said in green.

"Psh, Cube..." A goth monotoned one said.

"Hihi! I'm Ryhme!" One in bright blue beamed.

"Together we're the GG's!" They all shouted, some unenthused less than other.

"Great, the pests just multiplied..." I sighed as I stared around.

"Hey Hey! Yo yo what's up?! It's Professer DJ K!" I heard a voice call that sounded much like a rapper.

"Haha, hey DJ K." I said, he was the only cool one in this junk yard.

"Ebony! Long time no see, how's it goin cupcake?!" DJ was like a brother to me.

"Not much, trouble with the police this morning and waking up to Gum's face, I've seen better days and better looking rats." I shrugged.

"A'ight well stay out of trouble." I snickered.

"No promises, see ya." I smiled as he disconnected from the scene at hand. I turned to the girls.

"Let's go." I began to skate off when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to the ground with a thud. I looked up to see goggles and red hair with silver headphones.

"What Beat?" I growled.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd wish you luck getting back. Rokakko police will be on the look out for you guys." He shrugged with a smirk.

"Beat it kiddo." I stood back up.

"Kiddo? I'll have you know I am pratically the leader of the GG's." He said very cocksure.

"Then there's my reason for hating you a**-hole..." I grumbled. Just from the sound of him, I could tell he was the a** of the group.

"Glad to know, just thought I'd give you some insightful information. No need to be a b**** about it." He chuckled as I sent him a death-glare. I then saw a blur of bubblegum pink behind Beat's head. Then that's when I saw Candii and Corn laughing and talking. My eyes went large then to a 'You've-got-to-be-kidding-me' narrow.

"Candii..."

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Talking..."

"Why?"

"I was bored..." I sighed and turned back to where I last saw Smoore and saw her missing.

"YO!" Me and Beat turned to the voice and saw YoYo fuming and Smoore playing with a green dog with skates.

"Oh crap, she pet Potts...She is pratically digging her own grave." Beat's eyes went wide.

"Well s***..." I facepalmed.

Author's Note: I was asked for more so here you go my Guest whom commented. I am glad you liked it and I wasn't sure where I was going with this but now that I wrote this, I am out of ideas. If you guys like this and have any ideas or what should go on, please leave your ideas and comments in the review box below. Thank you ^^


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

**I AM SO SORRY!** I haven't updated in so long! This weekend has been so stressful and emotional for me. School has been a pain, I am soo sorry guys. I am working on the stories but I am sorry it is taking so long. I am working on the next chapter, I've just been busy lately…I haven't had much motivation and I have been working on school computers and on my DeviantART account. Ugh, I promise to have it up soon. Bai bai.

**_~CasXIII_**


End file.
